Tonkor
The Tonkor is a Grineer grenade launcher which fires concussion explosives that explode on impact after travelling a distance of 6 meters, while also boasting high critical chance and critical multiplier. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Physical contact with grenades deal damage. *High critical chance and damage. *Grenades explode in a 6''' meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. **Grenades have a minimum arming distance of '''6 meters, mitigating self-damage. *Direct hits cause knockdown, whether or not the grenade explodes. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Fairly fast reload speed. *Can use the launcher-exclusive mods and . Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. **Explosion damage cannot be increased by , or damage mods. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from ?m to ?m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low status chance. *Grenades have travel time, heavy arcing, and needs to travel 6m before being explosive. **A grenade hitting an enemy without exploding causes way less damage compared to the explosion. *Explosions can cause self-damage. **Minimum travel length of 6 meters before being explosive should prevent accidental self-damage unless using or rapidly moving towards the grenade's impact area before it explodes. *Extremely low magazine capacity of just 1 round, requires frequent reloading. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: *Tonkor, compared to Kuva Tonkor: **Higher base damage (75.0 vs. 59.0) ***Higher Puncture damage (75.0 vs. 59.0) **Lower area attack damage (650.0 vs. 674.0) **Bigger radial explosion (6m vs. 5m) **Lower Critical Chance (25% vs. 30%) **Lower Status Chance (10% vs. 17%) **Smaller max ammo capacity (30 rounds vs. 60 rounds) **Slower reload speed (1.7 s vs. 1.5 s) **Lower Mastery Rank required (5 vs. 13) **Higher Disposition (1.3 vs. 1) Notes *Has a 5 second fuse when traveling in the air, after which it will fizzle out and no longer explode. This is only prevalent if shooting straight up however, due to the arc the grenades have. *Pressing the reload key manually after firing will remove the delay between firing and reloading, slightly speeding up the process. *The Tonkor's grenades' self-damage will most likely kill the player in even a single explosion, including , however getting it to explode within range is rare. *If is used, the grenade will deal no damage and fizzle out if it lands within 6m of the player. If landing past 6m it will explode after an extremely short delay. *The Tonkor's grenade flight trails are affected by the weapon's energy color, but the explosions themselves are a mix of the Tonkors energy color, and your Warframe's energy color. Tips *Projectile flight speed modifiers like 's or will help increase its launch speed significantly. *Punch through can cause the Tonkor's projectiles to pierce enemies (while knocking them down) and thin walls at close range, potentially exploding behind them. **However, it will also prevent the grenade from exploding on the initial impact at longer ranges. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of its barrel translates to "ANM". **Previous design concepts show ("ALL"). http://payload319.cargocollective.com/1/16/538705/8689822/Grineeer_1500.jpg *The Tonkor's breech-loading design is derived from the M79 grenade launcher, albeit with the ability to hold two rounds instead of one prior to an update. **Oddly, the Tonkor's reload animation appears to consist of loading one grenade instead of two. **It seems that these "grenades" are actually power cells with a built-in launching mechanism. *Adding punch through and firing at a close range surface will cause two grenades (regardless of multishot) to appear and fizzle out, despite the actual projectile(s) continuing through the surface. *Previously, the Tonkor was able to launch teammates into the air, and could even move them around while they were channeling stasis-related abilities ( 's , 's , etc.). This was removed to discourage griefing and exploits. **The Tonkor could also knock out of and would damage a friendly 's . Media TonkorCodex.png|Tonkor in Codex. 2015-05-23_00002.jpg|Unloaded Tonkor seen from the bottom Tonkor Concepts.png|Concept Art for the Tonkor. Tonkor Grenade.jpg|A Tonkor grenade in the default colours. Tenno Reinforcements - Tonkor Tonkor 16.4.3 - Mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E50 - Tonkor Warframe Tonkor, Riding Those Balls - 6 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Tonkor Warframe Tonkor Only 5 Forma THE ULTIMATE TONKOR - Argon Scope & Firestorm Mod 4 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Tonkor: 1.15->1.3 *Changed from 'fire on release' to 'fire on press' and removed grenade arc visual. *Projectile now explodes on impact after traveling past 6m. If it impacts before 6m it is destroyed without exploding. *Updated explosion effect and matched radius to damage (6m). *Fire Rate increased from 2 to 3.17. *Radial damage increased from 325 to 650. *Clip size reduced from 2 to 1. *Ammo capacity reduced from 40 to 30. *50% damage fall off added. *Tonkor Reload Speed increased from 2 seconds to 1.7 seconds *Increased projectile flight speed. *Changed projectile life from 3 secs on launch to 1 sec after first bounce. *Improved trail FX. *The Tonkor now deals self-damage like all other launchers. *The Tonkor Grenade trajectory line now appears on holding the fire button , and grenade fires on release. *The grenade needs to travel 6m before arming itself, it will bounce off yourself, other players and AI before then. *The Maximum lifespan of grenade has dropped from 5 to 3 seconds. *Grenades bounce lower and explode sooner, making them more likely to explode where they are shot. *The Critical Chance has been reduced to 25%. *The Accuracy of the Tonkor has been increased. *Introduced.}} See also * , the Kuva Lich counterpart of this weapon. * , a Corpus grenade launcher. * , an Infested grenade launcher. de:Tonkor es:Tonkor fr:Tonkor Category:Weapons Category:Launcher Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Blast Damage